the trick is to keep breathing
by GoldSilver02
Summary: She wonders idly if he knows that she's supposed to save him from himself. AU, kind of. Godric/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This of course saddens me greatly but it's something I have to live with. What a shame. I hope you guys like it! Reveiws are very much appreciated!_

_Pairing: Godric/OFC _

_Summary: She wonders idly if he knows that she's here to save him from himself. AU, kind of._

_Author's note: So this is AU. Wherein Godric doesn't die and he is still Sherriff of his district. This will mainly be set in Dallas with sometimes flashing to Shrevport and Bon Temps. I'm doing this as I go along so I really hope you all like it and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank-you very much!!!_

* * *

_The trick is to keep breathing_

_Prologue_

_And just in time _

_In the right place _

_Steadily emerging with grace_

_Eyes on fire- Blue Foundation_

* * *

Compared to the hundreds of thousands of other women he has seen, she isn't that exquisite. She's rather plain. She's too short. Her hair is a crimson red _(the color of blood he notices_) and her skin is alabaster.

She goes unnoticed by the others but he finds himself being drawn to her and the way she glances around the bar, as if not believing she's there, in the bar. Her fingers trace along the surfaces that she passes by and her eyes will sometimes close. Her body will become rigid and stiff and then the moment is gone. Her eyes will open and she goes back to exploring.

He has never seen someone (_let alone a human_) so curious about his kind. She always looks. Always observes but never intrudes.

And as he sits on the throne-like chair next to his child, he can't help but look at her.

It's when she tilts her head to the side, and the motion causes a strap of her shirt to fall down, that he sees it. A tattoo with such intricate designs, he knows that she can only be one thing.

He leans into Eric and quietly says to him, "Do you realize that you have a witch in your bar?"

* * *

She has grey eyes. This is the first thing he notices when Eric summons her to his office.

It is just the three of them in his office and she crosses her legs as she takes a seat. She doesn't say anything.

"What are you doing in my bar?" Eric asks her. He is forceful in his questioning.

She nibbles on her bottom and she crosses her hands on her lap. "Are you angry that I'm in your bar or are you angry that I'm a _witch_ in your bar?"

Eric stares at her blankly. "I'm sure you know that your kind and mine do not have a healthy-let alone friendly-relationship."

"Like with humans? Your kind does not like mine. Mine does not like yours. The wolves hate us both. Other supernatural beings either hate us both, use us both, or feel nothing for us both. And yet, the one thing we do have in common is that we seek comfort in humans who ultimately also reject and hate us because history has told them to fear us."

Eric frowns. "I didn't ask for a history lesson. I asked what you're doing in my bar. And while you explain that, tell us your name."

"You must pardon me," she started slowly. "My name is Lilith. I didn't come here to disturb you, it's just that I needed to see…something."

Godric looks on curiously as he watches the girl fidget.

Eric stares down at her. "Explain."

The oddest thing happens then. Her pale alabaster skin starts to heat up. Her cheeks burn red. Godric knows that she is blushing but blushing at what, he is oblivious.

"I suppose I should say someone instead of something." She turns her head to look at Godric. "It's you. I'm here to…save you."

Eric's nostrils flare and in a moment he is standing in front of her, hand wrapped around her throat. She doesn't struggle. "He's safe." Eric snarls. "What do you know?" She doesn't say anything. Eric squeezes tighter and still she says nothing.

"Enough." Godric commands. "That is enough."

Eric hesitantly lets go, eyes never leaving her.

"Who sent you?" Godric asks her.

She shakes her head. "No one. I came on my own. I've been on my own for some time. You've been occurring to me quite often." She sighs. "You see, every witch obviously has powers and one of mine are premonitions."

"Are you a seer then?"

"Something like that." She looks around and shrugs. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I suppose I should leave. Have a nice night." And as she begins to leave she looks at Godric one last time and smiles.

She doesn't walk out the door. Instead she disappears into thin air.

* * *

"I don't like it." Eric tells him. "I don't like her."

Godric stares at him. "You've never been fond of witches, have you?"

"I have my reasons. They are justified."

"Of course. She seems harmless. Young. And harmless. A nice combination, I suppose."

Eric shuts his eyes and the opens them after a few moments. "She's a witch. No witch is to be trusted."

Godric nods. "I believe that she has power that surpasses her age. She can be a good ally."

There is silence. "What is she saving you from?"

Godric shakes his head but doesn't look at Eric when he tells him, "I do not know."

* * *

Sleep does not come easily to Lilith. Too much thinking. Too much seeing. Too much of everything is starting to make her head hurt.

She sleeps in the woods. She sleeps where she's at one with nature. She's created a fire that burns brightly and hotly. And she is fully aware of the protective shield that she has created. She lays on the grass and traces patterns.

Every time she closes her eyes she him. Her. _Them_.

_Legs wrapped around his waist. Eyes boring into hers. Hands clasped tightly. Sweat leaving a trail as it creeps down her body. _

Her eyes fly open.

She's not getting any sleep tonight. She knows this.

So, instead she thinks. About him of course. Godric. She thinks of how she's supposed to save him.

And she wonders idly if he knows that she's supposed to save him from himself.

* * *

_So, what did you all think? It's rough around the edges I know and hopefully it will actually be good so I hope that you guys liked it. Thanks so much and reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks a lot!_

_Yours truly,_

_Books._

_P.S. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if this story offends people._


	2. To Mourn the Living Dead

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This of course saddens me greatly but it's something I have to live with. What a shame. I hope you guys like it! Reveiws are very much appreciated!_

_Pairing: Godric/OFC _

_Summary: She wonders idly if he knows that she's here to save him from himself. AU, kind of._

_Author's note: So this is AU. Wherein Godric doesn't die and he is still Sherriff of his district. This will mainly be set in Dallas with sometimes flashing to Shrevport and Bon Temps. I'm doing this as I go along so I really hope you all like it and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank-you very much!!!_

* * *

_  
_

_The trick is to keep breathing_

_Chapter 1: To Mourn the Living Dead_

_Another tricky little gun_

_Giving silence to the one_

_That will never see the sunshine_

_Another inch of your life sacrificed for your brother_

_In the nick of time._

_Jack White ft. Alicia Keys- Another Way to Die_

* * *

_  
_

It's her eyes that sometimes freaks people out. Her rare grey eyes that confuse people. She doesn't have many friends. She has many acquaintances. People, who if she ever needed, would be there for her in a heartbeat. She has accumulated a lot of people like that in her existence. In her often lonely existence.

She blames her loneliness on herself. What's the use of being tied to someone when you can tell the exact moment that they die?

It is pure selfishness on her part. She sees people hurt and die and lament their sins, but she doesn't want to be there to witness it.

It is rare for her visions to be centered on one person. They hardly ever are.

So, she doesn't know why he occurred more often. She saw his every major move. His every changing thought. And she knows that his love for his son-child-whatever they prefer to be called, kept him here. She knows what he plans. When he plans. How he plans. And she knows that it's wrong for her to interfere. That things happen for a reason.

But she can't help it. She wants to save him. Because in her visions of the future, she sees him a little bit happy. A little bit more complete.

And because in her visions she sees herself a little bit happy and a little bit more complete.

So, it is for her own pure selfish reasons that she wants to keep him alive.

For him to be the companion that she could never bring herself to have.

For her to save him from the fate that she often wanted to meet.

Loneliness can kill. And she has been alive for _oh-so-long_ that she has come to fear death.

Death is for humans. Mortals. And Lilith is none of the above.

* * *

He goes back to Dallas as soon he finishes visiting his son. Eric warns him to be wary of the witch and Godric wants to smile at his son. His son, who proclaims to not love, yet loves intensely without his control.

Bill Compton is nice. And young. And Godric knows that regardless of the connection between Sookie Stackhouse and his son, Bill Compton will always have her.

But Eric is stubborn. He is proud and a warrior. So, Godric knows that he will fight. And Godric also knows that Eric will come to that conclusion, (_that he can never really have the blonde southerner_), on his own.

And Godric would like to think that Eric would wail and cry and feel loss. And he would like this (_not for the pain that his son will ultimately go through)_ but because it would be natural. It would be…(_if for a lack of a better word)_ something entirely and completely…human.

It is humans who fascinate him. Humans who are able to live and laugh and cry and die. Who are able to live knowing that they will die.

And Godric wishes that he were able to die. He wishes sometimes _(and silently)_ that his love for Eric wasn't as strong.

Is it too much to ask for? To want to die?

* * *

Lilith knows that he has gone back to Dallas. And she feels a little heartbroken that he didn't tell her himself but she reminds herself that he doesn't know her. That she's a witch who sees the future and he's a vampire who's seen the past.

She can ride on a broom. But she prefers to Orb into nothing but particles. Little dust balls. The feeling she gets from her body splitting into thousands of little particles makes her feel alive.

It is also effectively quicker.

She Orbs directly in front of his house and she marvels at the sight of it. It is quite large and exquisite and is everything that she has seen and more. She knows of the good, the bad and the ugly. She knows the blood that was spilled. Voluntarily and involuntarily.

So, she sucks in a deep breath and walks to the front door. And she's thinking that this is her time to be a little bit happy. A little bit complete. A little bit selfish. That her whole entire lonely existence has led up to this moment. That fate has kept her away from _oh-so many_ people, for this one purpose.

And as she balls her hand in a little fist and knocks on the door, she thinks that she may be a little bit over dramatic but it's okay.

Four hundred years is a long time to be lonely.

* * *

He knows who it is before Isabel answers the door.

He knows that Isabel will keep her at the door when she comes to inform about who is at the door. And he knows that he will respond with a "let her in."

Because he is both young and old and a small jolt runs through his seemingly dead body _(although he kind of resents the fact that his body is technically dead but he isn't)_ that she came out here for him.

Godric knows his way around witches. He's met more than enough in his time. Some nice. Others evil. And others who crave everything.

He doesn't know what she wants yet. Other than to save him. And he can thank her for that and tell her that her concern is appreciated but not needed. And he can send her on her way so that he can mourn the living dead by himself.

But as he takes a look at her in torn jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers, he knows that he'll be rendered useless when in her presence. He knows that he won't be able to turn her away. To send her off and never see her or think about her again.

And he knows that she's different. A little bit more like him.

Lonely.

* * *

She wishes that she could have chosen something else to wear. She looks at the brunette who opened the door and knows who she is. Isabel. Who took and lost a human lover. Her grief is still with her.

Lilith doesn't have to be a witch to sense that.

Isabel looks at her with hesitation and apprehension when she leads her into the living room.

And Lilith is assaulted with white. White furniture. White walls. White carpet. So pure and innocent.

And _he kind of takes her breath away_ when she looks at him. He is sitting on a chair and she is reminded of a king. A God. Waiting to be honored.

He smiles softly at her and gestures for her to take a seat next to him, which she takes readily. "Lilith, correct?"

Her throat is dry and she swallows. She nods. "You're Godric." She licks her lips. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here."

He shakes his head. "I do not. Just curious."

She is nervous in front of him. "I suppose I should explain. As I've already told you, I have visions. Visions of the future and sometimes of the past but mostly of the future. You've been reoccurring to me and well…I thought that we should meet."

"So that you could save me, no? That is what you said in Fangtasia."

She thinks that she can detect a little sarcasm and little bitterness underneath it. She nods slowly. "Yes." _To save you. Be with you. Anything. Everything._

"I am a bit curious as to what you are to save me from." He tells her.

She is silent for a moment, trying to decide how she should tell him what she already knows. How she should tell him what he already knows. And she sees that Isabel has left the room. Giving them privacy. "You." She says quietly. "I'm saving you from you."

* * *

He doesn't say anything to her after her confession. He lets her sit and stare at his surroundings. He lets her stare out the windows into the black sky littered with stars. He watches her watch the moon.

And he knows that despite everything, he won't turn her away. That she will more than likely become a permanent fixture in his house. His life.

So he lets his cold fingers lightly graze hers _(testing her, he tells himself)_ and stares into her eyes.

Into her rare grey eyes.

* * *

_So, chapter two. What does everyone think? I hope you all like it. I think I'm changing the rating to a T. I don't think I can make it M. I mean I can but won't for this one. If anything I'll do a Godric M as a one shot in the future. _

_I have no idea where this is going to go so bear with me. I'm still kind of iffy so just tell me how I'm doing so far and if I should continue or not. I'm kind of notorious for starting something and not finishing it._

_Thanks so much to everyone who's giving this a try!_

_To my reviewers;_

_Aurora151989: Um…kind of. Godric struck me as sucidial and obviously he kind of was which really made me sad because I love him so yeah she's supposed to save him from himself. From his own demons so to speak and I hope this chapter was good. Thanks a lot for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Brindalyn: Thank you so much!! Hope you liked the chapter and thanks again for the review!_

_Thanks again, _

_Books._

_P.S. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. As always reviews are love. Oh and I took the word Orb from Charmed because I am that unoriginal. God, I hope that isn't some form of plagiarism. I don't own it though. It belongs to Charmed. _


	3. To Pray is to Redeem

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This of course saddens me greatly but it's something I have to live with. What a shame. I hope you guys like it! Reveiws are very much appreciated!_

_Pairing: Godric/OFC _

_Summary: She wonders idly if he knows that she's here to save him from himself. AU, kind of._

_Author's note: So this is AU. Wherein Godric doesn't die and he is still Sherriff of his district. This will mainly be set in Dallas with sometimes flashing to Shreveport and Bon Temps. I'm doing this as I go along so I really hope you all like it and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank-you very much!!!_

* * *

_  
_

_The trick is to keep breathing_

_Chapter 2: To Pray is to Redeem_

_Let the wicked forsake his way, and the unrighteous man his thoughts: and let him return unto the lord and He will have mercy upon him; and to our God, for he will abundantly pardon. _

_Isaiah 55:7_

* * *

_  
_

She is exhausted. He knows this. As they sit in silence, Godric can see her eyes shut and then snap back open. He can hear her breathing want to even out as her body prepares to rest.

He looks at the clock and watches the time slowly tick by. It is three o'clock in the morning and he knows that the sun will be up. He sadly regrets not being able to see the sun himself.

"There is a room down the hall. It is the fourth door on your left. If you wish, the room is yours." He tells her.

She looks at him gratefully and nods. "Thank-you."

Isabel comes to her side and leads her to her room. And Godric is left staring after her. He feels oddly empty without her by his side. Then again, he has been lonely. Ever since Eric left him to be with his own child, Pam, Godric has found himself alone more often than not.

And then out of nowhere, a witch appears and tells him that he's hers to save.

_(Godric knows that she's not telling him some things…probably a lot of things. But he doesn't want to push her). _

He sighs silently and rubs at his forehead. He stares around the room and closes his eyes.

It seems like yesterday, that his white haven was covered in blood. The agonies and cries of the wounded resound in his head. Echoing their pain.

"I've left her some of my clothes for tomorrow." Isabel informs him, when she comes back. Her voice oddly thick. "She's sleeping now." There's silence. "You know, I think she's the only witch I think I'm going to like. The rest were…crazy."

"They still hide in the shadows." Godric tells her. "Of course they're crazy. They don't even exist to the rest of the world."

"We didn't either." Isabel responds softly. "Until we came out, humans thought we were a figment of their horrible unconceivable imagination."

"Yes, well…look at us now." Godric doesn't now if he's being sarcastic or sincere. Or bitter.

He doesn't know how he feels half the time.

* * *

The first _(and probably last)_ human Isabel ever loved was Hugo. Hugo, her human lover who loved her regardless of her diet and her fangs. He loved her. He would do anything for her.

And Isabel thinks that she might have been the cause of him doing what he did.

She liked him the way he was. Heart beating and skin warm. She didn't want to punish him to an eternal life of coldness and blood.

So, it's reasonable that she blames herself. That she still grieves for her lost lover.

The girl, Lilith as she comes to know, (_Isabel doesn't think of it as eavesdropping. She blames it on her heightened vampire senses that she accidently on purpose overheard the entire conversation), _immediately crawls underneath the covers and yawns. "You should stop blaming yourself." She says.

"Excuse me?" Isabel asks.

"About Hugo. It wasn't your fault. So please stop blaming yourself."

"How do-how did…" She is at a loss of words.

"I've seen it all. And more." She peaks over the covers, "besides, your grief is evident."

Isabel is silent as Lilith tries to get comfortable. "If you've seen it all…" She's not comfortable asking. She doesn't know why she's asking. It is perfectly reasonable that she never think about him again, but she can't. She can't not think about him, because he's Hugo. And she's Isabel and she actually loved him.

"He's miserable." Lilith tells her bluntly. "He'll be miserable for a while. And then he'll get over it. He'll find a human woman, who actually oddly resembles you, and he'll come to love her and they'll live together in a house five minutes away from the beach and they'll have two children. A boy and a girl. He'll name the girl Belle and every night that the sun sets he'll think of you and the life you two could have had together. But in the end, he'll move on and forgive himself and he hopes and prays that you will too."

Isabel is speechless. And a little hurt but she's mostly speechless. And so many thoughts run through her mind that she doesn't know to come to terms with it all. She can feel the prickling sensation behind her eyes but she blinks them away.

Because Hugo is safe. He will be safe and he will be happy. He'll still be able to walk in the sun and have children. He'll be able to wake up every morning.

He'll be able to do everything that she can't do.

"I'll bring you some clothes." Isabel chokes out.

It falls on deaf ears. Lilith is sleeping soundly.

So, Isabel turns off the light, shuts the door behind and leans against it. And she knows that Lilith won't hear her and that's her reasoning for saying it now, with a door between them. "Thank-you."

* * *

She sleeps on her stomach. Her arms are tucked underneath the pillow and she is facing Godric.

He can hear her steady heartbeat. Watches as her back rises up and down.

He sits on the chair next to her bed. He's leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees and he studies her.

She could pass as a vampire. Is his thought. Her skin is pale enough. But he supposes unlike his kind, she has a more…healthy complexion. It is upon closer inspection that he realizes she has freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose.

He hears her sigh and he wonders what she dreams of.

If she dreams at all.

Because Godric hasn't dreamt…in a long time.

He leans back in the chair and looks out the window. The sky is starting to turn pink. He gets up and looks down at her. She is still sleeping soundly, unaware of his intrusion.

And so, he leaves and goes to the basement and surrender's to his own peace.

* * *

When Lilith awakes, it is because the sun is glaring at her. She groans and stretches in the bed. _In Godric's house._

And _holy-shit, she's still here_. The night before comes to her as she vaguely remembers telling Isabel to not be so miserable.

She's in the same clothes as the night before, too tired to change and she realizes shamefully, that she didn't bring any other clothes.

She gets up and finds herself staring at an empty chair. She cocks her head to the side. She didn't realize that chair last night. She ignores it as she creeps out her room.

The house is completely silent. That's a given. She can hear the birds chirping and the sound of the cars as they come and go. The sun is blinding when she walks into the living room. The entire living room is made of glass and the sunlight that passes through is strong.

She tries to be quiet as she explores and she hopes that they won't mind her eating the food that they have. She crinkles her nose; she thinks that they won't miss it particularly.

After her exploration, she makes sure to clean any mess that she made. She looks at the clock and watches as it ticks away from noon.

* * *

Isabel left her a white dress. It stopped at the knees and flowed. Lilith liked the feeling of the dress. It was comfortable. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and left her still damp hair loose.

She's sitting on the edge of the bed and she closes her eyes. She thinks back on her existence and wonders what led her up to this point. She goes through all of her memories. All of her visions that she has seen and the ones that she has yet to see.

Her eyes snap open when a voice inside her head tells her _she's dwelling on the past and that there's no use because in the end all the past does is fuck you over._ And Lilith wants to laugh because she knows whom the voice belongs to. And she wonders how he's doing. How he's coping.

If he ever thinks about her.

He's been a close acquaintance of hers for a while. They're probably more like best friends but Lilith doesn't like putting a name on things and he abhors the idea of having a best friend so they settled on acquaintance and went their separate ways.

She shakes her head and leaves the room, her flip-flops slapping the floor. She sighs and sits on the large white couch. She winces as she feels something poke her in the back. She slides over and sticks her hand into the couch. She comes out with a book. Not just any book.

She's holding the hard-cover book in her hands. She's staring at it oddly, as if wondering when it was going to explode into flames.

It doesn't and she's left staring at _The Holy Bible_.

* * *

Godric has a pool in his backyard.

And Lilith finds out that one of those large glass windows (or what-ever they're called) is actually a door, so Lilith unlocks it and slides it open. She slides it back shut when she's outside, _The Holy Bible_ tucked under her arm.

She sits on one of the recliner seats, directly under the sun and reads.

* * *

She's forgotten how somewhat complicated _The Holy Bible_ is. The Saints. The stories. The history. Everything.

Before she knows it, the sun is setting and _holy crap_ she's spent the whole afternoon reading and basking in the sun. If she were anyone else, she would expect sunburn. She's not going to get one. She's not even going to get a tan.

Although she did feel the heat. That's why instead of sitting on the chair; Lilith has taken to sitting on the edge of the pool. Her legs dangling in the cool _(although now she suspects its more of lukewarm) _water.

The sun is completely gone and the sky is a dark blue. But Lilith is completely entranced in the book. In the forgiveness.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Godric asks quietly behind her.

Lilith jumps and turns her head around to look at him. She nods. "Yes." She closed the book and held it up to him. "I hope you don't mind me reading it."

Godric shakes his head. "Not at all. It is very interesting, no?" He bends down to sit next to her. "I like it when He forgives. When redemption is given."

"I suppose everyone would like redemption."

"Yes. Yes, I suppose they would."

Lilith can hear more Vampires behind them, in the house. But for the time being, it's just the two of them. Her feet dangling in the lukewarm pool water and he, sitting cross-legged next to her.

And Lilith wonders if that feeling inside her is admiration or something more.

* * *

She smells of sunshine.

Most Vampires would hate the smell. Demand that they wash it away. Godric doesn't mind. He actually finds it refreshing.

Instead of smelling like the dead, Lilith smells like the living. _She smells like the sun_.

They sit in silence after their small conversation.

It isn't until he hears Isabel calling him and telling him that there are two Vampires who require his assistance that he gets up to leave.

He looks down at her. "Would you like to come inside?"

She glances inside and smiles softly. "Can I come in later? I think I'd like to stay out here just a little bit longer."

Godric nods and accepts her answer.

He whispers to Isabel to look after her.

Half an hour later he looks outside and sees her standing on the grass, directly under the moon. The light from the moon shining on her, engulfing her in its cool light. Her head is bowed down and her hands folded neatly in front of her.

From where he's sitting, it almost looks like she's praying.

* * *

She gathers up courage that she never knew she had.

It's been so long since she's actually done this.

So, she stands under the moon for moral support and bows her head as she has seen it done numerous of times. Her arms fold in front of her and she closes her eyes. She doesn't say anything aloud. It's all in her head.

'_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.'_

* * *

_  
_

_Chapter 2. I don't know. What do you guys think? There will be definitely a back story next chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Thanks so much for hanging in with me. I don't where I'm going with this. I have this other Godric/OC story swirling in my head. This will be a one-shot I think. Long and M rated. I don't know. I'm toying around with it. What do you guys think? Should I?_

_This will hopefully transfer over to T. I tried doing it last time but I don't think it worked. Lol. Hopefully it works now._

_Onto my reviewers!_

_Silph: Thank-you! I don't know where this is going so I'm kind of writing whatever comes into my head so hopefully everything will end up okay. Hehehe. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Brindalyn: Wow. Thank you! In my mind, I think Godric knows that he'll keep her around because it's a connection of sorts. Like, how you just click with someone and you know that you're going to be friends with them or have some type of sturdy relationship. I think I put that in because it's just so human of us and the whole entire human concept comes into play later on. I hope. Hehe. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Thanks everyone!_

_Books._

_P.S. Any mistakes are my own._


	4. It is your History that Kills You

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This of course saddens me greatly but it's something I have to live with. What a shame. I hope you guys like it! Reveiws are very much appreciated!_

_Pairing: Godric/OFC _

_Summary: She wonders idly if he knows that she's here to save him from himself. AU, kind of._

_Author's note: So this is AU. Wherein Godric doesn't die and he is still Sherriff of his district. This will mainly be set in Dallas with sometimes flashing to Shreveport and Bon Temps. I'm doing this as I go along so I really hope you all like it and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank-you very much!!!_

* * *

_The trick is to keep breathing_

_Chapter 3: It is your History that Kills You_

"_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge- myth is more potent than history- dreams are more powerful than facts- hope always triumphs over experience- laughter is the cure for grief- love is stronger than death."_

_Robert Fulghum_

* * *

When Lilith creeps back into the house Isabel is the first person she sees. And Lilith can say that she is a little bit grateful because she likes Isabel and she knows that they will be friends. Lilith knows that she will _make friends_.

And that kind of scares her because Lilith has never actually had friends. She's used to acquaintances. Although, as Lilith looks back on her relationships, she supposes that they would technically be considered friends.

"I just wanted…what I mean is that…" Isabel, for a vampire, is a bundle of nerves.

Lilith shakes her head and places her hand on Isabel's arm. "No thanks required. I'm glad I could be of some help."

"You were."

They are silent after that. Leaning against the wall and watching as Vampires and occasionally humans pass by them. Each in their own world.

"Do you think that it is silly that I can't seem to stop loving him?" Isabel asks her.

Lilith shakes her head. "Of course not. Your heart will let go when it sees fit."

Isabel smiles bitterly. "Have you forgotten so quickly? We have no heart."

Lilith has no response to that. Because it's true. But she looks around the room and her gaze lands on Vampires with their human companions, arms wrapped protectively around their waist. Her gaze lands on Godric who is listening intently to two Vampires and her gaze lands on Isabel who looks lost and forlorn but braves it with a strong façade.

"You don't have to have a working heart to actually have one."

And Isabel nods. Seemingly understanding that she's as close to human as she's going to get.

* * *

It is three a.m. when they start piling out of the house. They still have time for last minute fun before they set off towards their darkened day.

Lilith watches as they leave. Each thanking and most bowing their heads to Godric and it is at that moment that it strikes her. He's _powerful_. People love him. Respect him. Fear him. And Lilith can't help but draws parallels. She shakes her head and continues to stare all the while her mind is working.

She knows that she's going to tell him. Tell him who she is. How she became who she is. The places she's been. The people she's seen. The death. The horror.

She sits down on the couch and watches as Isabel speeds around fixing and cleaning. Lilith smiles at the brunette when she stops and surveys the now clean house.

"You know," Isabel started, "ever since I could remember…I've hated house parties."

And Lilith laughs and she thinks that this is the first time that she has laughed since she's started this crazy journey of finding Godric and it feels…good. Liberating. Like she's free.

* * *

Godric sits down on the chair opposite of her. Her flip-flops are discarded of the floor and her bare feet are pulled under her. Isabel excused herself to another part of the house, despite Lilith's protest. But she has a feeling that Isabel's heightened senses will kick in the moment Lilith opens her mouth to speak.

"I suppose I should tell you my story." Lilith says. "Of who I am. What I am. How I became to be who I am."

"Only at your will. I would never force you to tell me your past." Godric tells her.

And she smiles at him because she knows that he speaks the truth. "I know. But this is for me as much as it is for you. I don't know what you'll think of me after I finish and if you never want me near here again, I'll understand. The last thing I want to do is cause you more pain."

She grimaces as the last part flew out of her mouth. He doesn't say anything.

Lilith takes a deep breath. "I was born on All Hallows Eve in 1590 in Ireland. My mother was German and my father was Irish. My father was passing through Germany when he met my mother. A month after they met, my mother became pregnant and my father took her back to Ireland. My father's family hated my mother. It was mainly due to the fact that my mother had no family to speak of. That she was different from them. My mother kept to herself. She wouldn't speak to anyone other than my father and later on, me.

"Because my father's family already hated my mother, he thought they couldn't hate her anymore. Until I was born. It was a curse that I was born on All Hallows Eve. An even bigger one that I was a girl with odd grey eyes. They wanted a male. I don't know what happened after that but it _seemed _calm after I was born. I always knew there was some sort of hatred towards my mother. My mother taught me German. She taught me her ways. _The ways of her family_. My mother, as I came to find out, was a healer-although I didn't know to what extent- when she was in Germany.

"When I was ten, my father was out and my uncle came to us drunk. He almost killed me that night. He threw me against the wall and I hit my head so hard that I bled. My mother attacked him and all of a sudden I could feel a shift in the air. Something powerful. At the time I didn't know anything and my mother hid it very well." Lilith paused and tapped her chin. "Although if I look back now, it all makes sense. The crops. The luck. How we _never_ ran out of anything."

She shook her head. "I'm certain she cursed my uncle. He drowned the next day, while catching fish. My father knew _who-what_ my mother was. She never lied to him. The day after my uncle died, they accused my mother of witchcraft. That night, my father smuggled us out of Ireland and took us into England. This would prove to be his greatest regret and mistake.

"We lived in the forest in England. My father, mother and myself. We went to the market sometimes although with my mother's powers we didn't have to."

"What was your mother's power?" Godric asked.

"She could manipulate the four elements. She grew our food, she made our fire when it got cold, we had an endless supply of drinking water and well, air was a given to us. My father often joked that she was more perfect than the perfect woman. My father…he loved my mother intensely and my mother was always so proud to be married to him. My mother continued to heal. She became a midwife. She had the most successful rate.

"In 1608 that all changed. I was eighteen and my mother went out because she had to deliver a baby. She came home with bloodied hands and clothes. The child died. It had died in the mother beforehand. It's called stillbirth now. Because of the loss of blood, the mother died as well. That woman was the wife of an Earl who despised my mother and father. That night my mother did not sleep. I think she knew what was going to happen and I'm certain my father knew also because he didn't sleep that night either. At the break of dawn, I heard shouting and chants, _'kill the witch!' 'burn the worshipper of Satan!'_

"They took us all. My father would not leave my mother and they looked at me with my oddly colored hair and strange eyes and they threw us all in jail for practicing black magic." Lilith bit her lip. "Do _you_ remember the witch trials?"

Godric nodded. "I do." Was all he had to offer.

"_I_ remember the screams. Of my mother, father and mine. Such horrendous sounds that still haunt me. I knew nothing and therefore had no information for them. My mother hardly told my father anything and she didn't say a word. We just screamed and I think I may have begged for mercy once. Accusations from the villagers came flying at us. Damning us all.

"We were in there for I think a week when they took my father away from us. They killed my father first for no agreeing with them. For shying away from _'manly duties'_. They hung him. I screamed at my mother to do something. To save him, but my mother was already half dead. They tied her up and burned her. I can still smell her. Isn't that _awful_? That I can still smell my mother's burning flesh? Still hear her cries and screams of agony? She called for my father. For mercy. For some man to save _me_.

"They left me for last." She held up a finger and scoffed bitterly, "not before they had their fill though. They left me out there for the night. Tied to a wooden pole.

"The fog started to creep in and I saw my mother when I shut my eyes. She looked exactly the same as I remembered her._ Perfect_. She told me that I was going to be saved because I was special. Because I had power. Because she and my father _loved me so much. _She told me that she hid my power from me. Restrained it because she wanted me to live normally and not in fear. She told me that she was running from Sweden and France because they wanted her dead when she met my father. She told me that I was going to be all right and that I was strong because of her Germanic blood and my father's Irish blood. She kissed my cheek and her hand went across my forehead. I _screamed_.

"The pain was unbearable. I screamed until my throat was raw. Then the images started. Of people I didn't know. Their deaths. Their burnings. Their hangings. I saw places that I never heard of and in the middle of it I saw a man who _winked _at me. When I came to, it was still night and the fog was even heavier and I remember a figure coming from out of the fog.

_Through half closed eyelids and the pain, Lilith stared at the figure as it drifted closer to her. "Who are you?" She called out. Her voice weak from her screams. "Please."_

"_Please?" The voice was male and amused. "Please what?" And from the shadows of the fog a face appeared. He looked young. His face void of wrinkles. He looked to be in his early adult stages. His face was handsome. Pale. With dark-almost black eyes. They twinkled with mischief. He was tall. So tall. Tribal tattoos littered his body._

"_Just kill me. I want death."_

_He frowned. "Well, that is too bad because I made a deal with your mother and I intend on keeping it."_

"_Do not taunt me." Lilith bemoaned. "My mother is dead."_

"_I know. She called to me and I came." He peered into her eyes. "Strange. I have never seen your eye color before. You are a special one, correct?"_

"_I want death." Lilith started to cry. "Just let me join my mother and father."_

_His face turned into a frown. "I am afraid that it does not work like that. Your mother was an…acquaintance of mine. And she asked me to help you. To save you. And I am going to do just that."_

"_Why? How?"_

_He rolled his dark eyes. "Have you not been paying attention to me? Because your mother asked me to and because your eyes show me new powers that you have yet to harness."_

"_How will you save me?"_

_He smirked. His smirk reaching his eyes. "By giving you eternal life. Does that not sound divine?" He looked at her, tied up, bloodied and bruised. "Well, I suppose if you asked the ones who did this to you, they would say demonic. Do not worry, they will get what is coming to them." He paused and tilted his head. "Although, I am sure that you are already aware of that." _

_He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you wish to say goodbye? Do you wish to say anything?"_

"_Just kill me. Please. I do not want to live. I want to see my mother and father."_

_He sighed. "So repetitive and ungrateful. We will have to work on that." He snapped his fingers. "I did not introduce myself did I? How dreadful of me. My name is Myrddin Wyllt. I am a direct descendant of Merlin himself." At her blank look he shook his head. "Oh Lilith, and so uneducated too. We will fix that all. After all, we will have eternity." _

_With a flick of his hand, her binds unloosened themselves and she fell weakly into his arms. _

_The strangest sensation happened then. She felt as if her whole entire body was being ripped apart into small particles. And when it stopped she was staring at the ocean. She was on a hill with voices behind her. She felt a sturdy body hold her up, she knew whom it was. She heard him chant and the sky started to roar. Thunder clasped loudly and lighting lit the sky. _

_All Lilith could feel was pain before she met the blissful darkness. _

"According to Myrddin, I slept for a week. My body supposedly was recuperating from my powers. It was so blurry to me. I hardly listened to what he said and just wished to crawl into a hole and die. He wouldn't let me. He taught me my power. He taught me spells. He taught me everything I needed to know. I stayed by his side for over a century. After we were certain that there were no more witch hunting's.

"Everything I have seen. All of the death and blood has and always will haunt me. The things I could have prevented. I almost did save a woman, who reminded me of my own mother. Myrddin stopped me and told me I had to let her die. That it was the way of life. I told him that I was supposed to die but that he saved me.

"He said _'Silly, Lilith, do you not know yet? You were never meant to die. You were meant to live.'_ I begged for release. For so long I was next to him. Going everywhere with him and I love him. Do not get me wrong. I love Myrddin, he is, I suppose my best friend." She smiled. "That was the reason he let me go. Actually."

"_Myrddin," Lilith begged. "Please. Please release me."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Begging again? Did I not teach you better, my little pupil?" He liked teasing her. He always did tease her. _

"_Myrddin, I am tried of this blasted island. Please, let me go, so I can learn to be on my own."_

"_Does being around me aggravate you that much? After everything I have done for you, you still wish for some place other than here? With me?"_

_Lilith sighed. "Myrddin, it is because of that, that I wish to go. I have become so dependant on you. You are my best friend Myrddin."_

_His face twisted in horror. "I am no one's best friend but my own." He scoffed. "Go." He waved his hand. "I release you. I allow you to go. To be free. To be liberated. What-ever you wish to be. To think that I care for you more than I care for myself? Laughable. Really. You should know better."_

_If she were anyone else, Lilith would have been offended. She was not. "Thank-you." She breathed. _

_Before she left, he called her name. She turned around and looked at him. "You will be careful though, no? No trying to save those who cannot be saved. No being the hero. You are just the silent observer. Always observing." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I will be watching you. I will make sure that you follow my rules." He paused, hesitating just a little bit. "I will miss you and I do care about you. Always remember that."_

"_You are such a hypocrite." Lilith shot back, smiling brightly. _

_His raised his arms to the air. "No. I am a wizard." _

_The air cackled between them and thunder roared._

_And between the time the thunder roared a second time and lighting electrified the sky, Lilith was gone. _

Lilith sighed and shook her head. "That is the story of my life. The story of who I am."

Godric leaned forward in his chair and stared at her. They stayed like that. Staring at each other. "I believe I have met this Myrddin, quiet a number of times before."

Lilith smiled. "Probably. He loves meeting Supernatural creatures. You should have been there when we met the wolves." She groaned. "Oh. God. And let me not even begin with the Genie's."

Godric reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. His cold hand rested on her cheek. "You are quite remarkable. And very beautiful." He remarked.

She turned her head and her warm lips met his cold palm. His hand drifted down and rested on her knee. Her hand grasped his. "You and I," she started, "we are the same, no?"

"Yes. I believe we are."

* * *

He led her to her room and watched while she crept underneath the covers. She yawned and sheepishly smiled at him.

Godric sat on the chair next to her bed and watched her as she went to sleep.

"Goodnight." She murmured.

"Goodnight." He told her quietly. He watched as her breath evened out and as her chest rose up and down evenly. He looked out the window and saw the sun start to creep through the horizon. He stood up and stood over her.

The sudden urge to kiss her was overwhelming. He closed his eyes and then opened them. He wandered towards the window. He watched as the sun slowly started creeping towards him. He pulled the thick curtains down and watched as the room was enveloped in complete darkness.

And it was in the darkness, where he could not see his reflection that his lips pressed against her forehead.

And as he shut her door and walked away from her, he knew…he just knew that he was going to protect her. To be with her. To love her.

And for the first time in a long time, Godric went to sleep with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

The sun had completely risen and people were getting up. Getting ready. Starting the day.

A tall man in dress pants and a white shirt walked down street after street. His lips in a grim line. "She knows I bloody well hate the city and where does she land herself? In a city. With a _fucking Vampire nonetheless_."

When Myrddin Wyllt found out what his little pupil was doing, he almost didn't believe the witch who told him what she was doing, what she would do and what the outcome would be. Then she showed him. And she couldn't fabricate memories like that. She was almost as old as he was and he _kind of sort of_ had to respect the witch so he nodded and sent her on her way.

That didn't stop him from glaring at her though. Because really? Now, he would have to go to _Dallas, Texas_ of all places and try to persuade her to drop this little act and come back with him. And if Myrddin hated anything, it was cities.

He leaned up against a tree and frowned. He knew Godric. Met the Vampire many times before. Even slightly liked him. Before he saw what was going to happen.

And then it clicked. He remembered a tall blonde Vampire glued to Godric. Eric. Who owed him a couple favors from the past few decades. Oh. Eric. It had been at least a decade since he last talked to Eric. And with Eric came Pam. Myrddin grinned widely. Myrddin liked Pam. _A lot_.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocked and closed his eyes. He didn't even need an address book. The numbers started dialing and he pressed the phone to his ear and heard it ring several times.

"_What?" Eric growled._

Myrddin grinned. "Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

_There was silence on the other line. "You are not a friend."_

"Tsk. Tsk. Eric. Didn't daddy teach you any better?"

"_Get to the point Myrddin. You're interrupting my beauty sleep."_

"How is Pam? I miss her. Tell her that I say hello and that I will see her very soon. There are many things we have yet to try and…"

"_The. Point. Witch." Eric snarled. _

"We prefer Magic-folk now, Mr. Northam. Really, you should be more educated about being politically correct." Myrddin sighed. "The reason I'm calling is because I'm collecting on those favors that you owe me."

_There was a sigh over the phone. "How much do you want?"_

Myrddin let out a mock gasp. "I'll have you know, I'm richer than you. I don't need your money. What I need is for you to come to Dallas and tell daddy dearest to back the _fuck_ away from Lilith."

"_Lilith?" Eric groaned. "The witch."_

"Are we on the same side now? Because I want her away from him and you want him away from her. Easy as pie. Get over here now."

_Silence reigned. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Or are you completely blind to the sun?"_

Myrddin rolled his eyes. "Not literally Eric. As soon as the sun goes down. Really, I think the years have made you stupider. Oh, and bring Pam. I miss her."

The dial tone sounded loudly in his ear.

Myrddin pressed end and shrugged. His stomach growled. "Damn. I'm hungry."

* * *

When Lilith awoke, her room was enveloped in darkness. She stretched in the bed and made her way out of it. Even from inside she could feel the humidity. She rolled her head to each side before she walked to the bathroom. From the living room she could see that the sun was still shining. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was four o'clock. Her eyes widened.

She shut the door to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She went back into her room and stared at the dark room. She pulled open the curtains and she winced away from the sudden onslaught. The sun shone brilliantly in her room. She looked in the closet and frowned. There were clothes. Jeans. Shirts. Dresses. Shoes. And a note.

_Clothes I no longer needed. I thought you would like them. _

_Isabel. _

Lilith fingered the clothes. Yeah. She liked them. _A lot_. Grinning, she grabbed a towel and made her way back into the bathroom.

* * *

Isabel is the first Vampire that she sees. She looks her over and smiles. "So, you like them?"

"Love them." Lilith replied, grinning. "Thank-you."

"Of course. Besides, those who know me say I have a bit of a spending problem." She shrugged. "It's not my fault you see. It's a weakness of mine."

"What is a weakness?" Godric called out from behind Lilith. He came to stand next her.

"Shopping."

Godric nodded. "Ah, yes. Yes, you do seem to have a bit of a problem."

Vampires soon entered the house and Isabel sighed. She plastered on a smile and shoved Lilith with her shoulder. Then she laughed as she went to talk to the others.

Lilith snorted into her cup of water. She glanced sideways at Godric. "Hi." She said.

"Hello." He replied. They continued staring at each other. "I just want to thank-you. For letting me in. Telling me about your past. It must have been hard for you."

She leaned against the counter. "It actually wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. I guess I've been living with the memories for so long that it was nice to just…have someone to talk about them with. Thank-you for listening." She bit her lip. "You know, I don't expect anything back."

He cocked his head to the side. "I am not sure I follow."

"What I mean is that I don't expect you to tell me about your past. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell or that I'll be looking for you to tell me."

Godric nodded appreciatively. "Thank-you."

She smiled. He smiled. And when his eyes turned towards the door a vision overtook her.

She bit back a gasp. Her eyes slid shut and she surrendered to her mind.

_Two tall figures. Men. One blonde. One black haired. Godric standing in the middle of the room, curiously looking at them. Lilith standing to the side when her eyes locked with the tall brunette. _

She snapped out of her vision to find Godric staring at her. "You're going to have visitors." She told him.

"Yes. I do feel him." Godric said. He made his way into the room. Exactly where he was standing in her vision and Lilith planted herself to the side.

'_Oh, Myrddin.'_ Lilith thought. _'What have you done?'_

In a matter of minutes, the door burst open. Two tall figures stepped into the house. Eric instantly sought out his maker. Talking in a different language, uncaring for the others.

And Myrddin looked around the house until his eyes met Lilith's.

"Oh, Lilith." He said. His voice deep and rumbling through the house. "What have you done?"

"Funny." Lilith replied stepping into the room. "I was just thinking that about you."

Myrddin smiled. "Ah. My half-blood spitfire. Well,_ I'm_ here to take you back with me."

Lilith shook her head. "No. _You promised_."

Myrddin shook his head. "_You_ broke _your_ promise. _You_ promised not to meddle. Not to change things. And that is _exactly what you did_."

"I didn't. I was going to leave him alone. But then his future changed and Myrddin, I had to. _I had to_."

Myrddin's gaze drifted to where Eric and Godric were standing. "Ah, Godric." Myrddin said. "How nice to see you again. Although I wish it was under better circumstances. Obviously, _this one_ has a problem listening to the man who taught her everything she knows, so maybe _just maybe she'll listen to you. Tell her to leave_."

Godric stared at the Wizard and shook his head. "I am afraid not. It is her decision."

The smile slid off Myrddn's face. "Well then, let me make your decision a little bit easier. Let me entertain you on how this will all end. An ending that even you, my little future seeing witch have yet to see. If she stays here, _you_." He pointed to Godric. "Will kill _her._" He pointed to Lilith. "And _I_" he pointed to himself, "will kill _you,"_ he pointed to Godric. "_He_" he pointed to Eric, "will then _try_ to kill me but not before I shove a _silver knife through his heart."_

The house became filled with eerie silence. "This will end in a bitter and bloody end. Worse than Shakespeare's lovely tragedies."

"No." Lilith rasped. "No. I haven't seen any of this. You're lying."

"Why would I lie? Hearing you've shacked up with a blood-sucking Vampire didn't bother me. It wasn't until that damn Hag showed me what was to come that I came here. To a _fucking city_ no less."

Lilith stared at Myrddin. Testing him. She shook her head. "I need proof." She persisted. "You could be wrong."

Myrddin scoffed. "Give me credit, Lilith." He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He heard Lilith gasp as he unloaded all of the images that he was shown. When he was done he pulled his hand away from her forehead and stared at her. Her eyes were closed but he could see the tears slowly leak out. Her shoulders sagged and her breathing became uneven and ragged.

"I'll go." She said. She opened her eyes and stared at Godric. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Myrddin smiled and clapped his hand. "Well, pleasure doing business. Godric, nice seeing you again. Eric, tell Pam that I will call her. Goodbye." He grabbed hold of Lilith and with a blink they were gone.

* * *

"It's for the best." Myrddin whispered to her.

Lilith didn't answer. Myrddin was even sure if she heard him. As, he shut her door and walked away from her room, her cries echoed down the hall with him.

* * *

_Okay. So there's a lot of information in here. I don't know. What do you guys think? This is what comes from sleep deprivation. I wrote this in one sitting. My butt was fully numb. Heheh I guess that was way too much information. _

_On the other hand you will never believe what I saw! There's this guy in my microeconomics class and he reminds me of GODRIC!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!! Hehehe he has that boyish cuteness to him and yeah, he just…reminds me of him. Suffice to say, I think I'm in lust. I haven't talked to him. I don't know him. I just think he's cute. God. I'm such a girl. I can't even go up to him. I have confidence just…not when it comes to guys. That's normal right? It's just all my friends have significant others and I really want a boyfriend. Just so I can know what it's like. Jeez, now that's pathetic. I'm nineteen and have never had a boyfriend. _

_Wiriting is my boyfriend. LOL!_

_Enough of my nonsense talk. Onto my lovely as ever reviewers!_

_Brindalyn: Thank you! Part of me just needed to put the bible in because before Godric died, he was so curious and hopeful that God forgive that I felt it kind of necessary to have it in. He seemed like the type to read the Bible right? I hope you like this chapter! Thank-you for the review!_

_Caleb's babe: Thank-you! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much! Thanks again for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

_Aurora151989: I've tried writing in the first person before. And I like it, I do, when it's written well but I've never been able to write it well and I love reading it but I find that I tend to go "I" crazy and that makes me feel uncomfortable! Lol. Hopefully that made sense. I'm glad that you like it though! Actually, I wrote this chapter, with you in mind! Not to sound weird, but the whole "short chapters" was in my head and I was like "hey! I can make these long." It feels like forever since I've actually written a long chapter and let me tell you, it felt good! Thanks a lot for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Define-serenity: Thank-you! Isn't Eric dreamy? I think I love him. And Godric. Hehehe. I have to tell you, your story Princess, Mine, is fantastic. Fanfiction won't let me put any alerts or stuff right now because every time I try they say its disabled or whatever but seriously? I love it. Just thought you should you know! Vampires are fascinating aren't they? I was on a kick with vampires and with Twilight but Twilight annoys me now. Actually, Bella annoys me and always has so I stopped. Hence why my Twilight story is on-I think permanent hiatus. I love witches though. Halloween anyone? Hardcore Hocus Pocus fan! Lol. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _

_Fade to Blue: Thank you so much! Wow. I think that's one of the best compliments you could give me. I'm glad that you're enjoying it and I hope that you continue to enjoy it! Thanks so much again and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Sammykitten: Thanks so much! Hope you like the chapter and thanks again for the review!_

_Thank you all so much! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks a lot again. I'm sorry if I missed anyone!_

_So the one-shot? I'm still thinking it. I'll post it for sure if I finish it. I don't know how it's going to go or even if it'll go but I think it will. I'll keep you posted!_

_Thanks again!_

_Books. _

_P.S. So a lot of this came out of my mind. I'm certain many if not all of you know about the witch trials and between the 1500's to 1600's nearly 1 million women and men died because they were accused of witchcraft. Myrddin Wyllt is actually another name they gave Merlin but I made him a descendant of Merlin. From what I know, there is not descendant of Merlin so I took the liberty of creating one. Hope you all liked him! Any mistake are mine and thank you all so much!_


	5. Isaac Newton's Law of Motion

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This of course saddens me greatly but it's something I have to live with. What a shame. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are very much appreciated!_

_Pairing: Godric/OFC _

_Summary: She wonders idly if he knows that she's here to save him from himself. AU, kind of._

_Author's note: So this is AU. Wherein Godric doesn't die when he does. If that makes any sense. It's AU…kind of._

* * *

_  
_

_The trick is to keep breathing_

_Chapter 4: Every Action has an Equal and Opposite Reaction_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest _

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate _

_With the hands _

_Of uncertainty_

What I've Done- Linkin Park

* * *

_Lilith groaned quietly. "Myrddin, please. My head is starting to ache. I do not understand why I have to know this anyways. What happened already happened. The Trojans, Greeks, Romans, Arthur, everything…it already happened."_

_Myrddin sighed and ran his fingers through her long crimson hair. Her head was positioned comfortably across his legs. "It is so you can be prepared. Understand yourself and those around you. I am telling you this- teaching you this- so you can know your strengths and your weaknesses. I am doing this so you can understand that History creates us. It shapes us and defines who we are."_

"_Well, can we take a break?"_

"_Ah, to be young…and annoying."_

_Lilith laughed. She quieted down and stayed silent. Feeling his fingers run across her scalp. "I think about them all the time." She confessed. _

"_As you should. They were your parents."_

"_I keep on seeing my mother. She comes to me when I sleep. Tells me things and comforts me. She says that she is sorry that she lied to me. That she kept who I was away from me." She flipped over so that she was sitting on the ground and staring at Myrddin's face. "Why did she lie to me?"_

"_To protect you." Myrddin answered quickly. "Never forget that. Your mother did everything for you. She died protecting you. If she had not called out to me, you would have died."_

"_Why did she call out to you?" Lilith wondered. _

"_Because I am powerful. I am a God in my own right. Because I can give life and take it."_

_Lilith sat up straighter and tucked her legs underneath her. "You tell me that I am immortal. That I will live forever. Does that mean there is no way I can die? Am I incapable of dying?"_

"_Nothing- no one- is incapable of dying. Everyone dies differently. With you, you will die the way you were meant to." At her confused look he sighed. "I saved you from burning. A fate that you were supposed to meet. So when- if- you die, you will die by fire."_

"_Why?"_

_Myrddin shrugged. "It is the way the Fates have decided it should be. You cannot fight Fate." _

"_I do not want to burn." Lilith said quietly. She lied down again on her side and she placed her head back in his lap. _

_Myrddin bent down and kissed her forehead. "Then do not die." He whispered to her. _

_Lilith did not answer back._

* * *

_  
_

_The flames were hot. They burned everything in their path. Screams echoed loudly. _

_His body was blurry. His arms were opened widely. Embracing the sun. A sad smile lit his face as he burst into blue flames. A blonde watching from the sidelines. Silently crying. _

_Two figures, Unfocused. Blanketed by grey were lying side by side in a field of color. The sun shone brightly. _

Lilith gasped and shot up from her bed. Her heart raced. She placed a hand to her chest and breathed in and out slowly. It took her a few minutes to realize that her body was drenched in sweat. She grimaced and got out of bed.

She could hear the waves roll into the rocks below. Her curtains were closed but Lilith could see that they were swaying with the wind from the open window. Sighing, she walked closer to the curtains and pulled them open.

The sun almost blinded her.

* * *

If Isabel was any other Vampire, she would not have noticed it. She would not have noticed that Godric looked at the door every time it opened. _(Something he rarely did to begin with). _She would not have noticed that he looked closely every time a red head crossed his vision. She would not have noticed that he kept _The Holy Bible_ closely next to him. She would not have noticed how when the house was empty and the sun was close to rising, that Godric would go outside and stare at his reflection in the pool.

If she were any other Vampire she would not have noticed that every time Godric walked by the room _she_ used to occupy, his hands would graze against the door. That he would sometimes stop and press his palm against the shut door, as if willing her back.

If she were any other Vampire she would not have noticed.

Isabel isn't just any Vampire. And she did see.

And she would never admit it to Godric (_or anyone else for that matter_) that it broke her non-existent heart to see him lonely.

* * *

She's watched people die. Over and over again. That much Lilith is used to. It doesn't go away. Her gift. Her curse.

She has become numb to her visions. All except _one_. One that reoccurs often and always manages to shake her to her core. To wake her up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, body burning and heart beating fast.

She doesn't know what to make of it. And for once she wishes that it was a bit clearer. To know who the bodies were. Lilith has an idea. But it is not one that she wants to humor. She isn't _anywhere near him_. She won't cause him misery. Not anymore.

So Lilith refuses to think. Instead she walks down the beach and sits on the edge of the hill. Watching as the waves roll into the rocks below her and watches as the sun fades behind the horizon.

And as she looks underneath her at the grey water, she wonders what it would be like to fall.

* * *

Godric thinks about her. _All the time._

He finds it odd. In reality he barely knows her. He does not know her favorite color or book or movie or anything.

But then he thinks about it more and realizes that he _does_ know her. Far more than most people. Because she let him in. She told him of her past. Let him know her history.

Godric is grateful that she left him with that.

Eric tries to reason with him. He tells him everything that Godric tells himself.

_You do not even know her. _

_She will destroy us all. _

_She is a witch. _

_She could have placed a spell on you. _

_You are not connected to her. _

_You do not even know her. _

And finally Godric told his son that it did not matter. That _yes_, he did in fact know her. That maybe he could have loved her. But now, he'll never know. That_ no_, it does not matter that she did not drink his blood or have sex with him. That maybe-_just maybe_- their connection was-_could have been-_ deeper than that.

And he tells his son not to worry. That everything will be all right. That _he_ will be all right. And that soon this whole entire life will be behind them. To be forgotten.

And then they sit in silence.

Eric fuming. Angry that he cannot help. That he cannot seem to understand caring for someone as more than a blood bag. But Godric knows it is because his son will not allow himself to feel.

And Godric sits and thinks. About her. _Always about her_.

* * *

"NO!" Myrddin roared. "NO!"

The woman in front of him is old. Wrinkled and old. But she is almost-_almost_ as powerful as he is. And Myrddin respects her. Because he has to.

The last time she came to him, he saved Lilith. Brought her back where she belongs.

And now. He should have known the moment he saw her wobbling towards him that something was wrong. That something was dreadfully wrong.

And she showed him exactly what was wrong. Because Myrddin-_if anything_- was always right.

"I did what needed to be done." He hissed through clenched teeth. "You showed me one thing and I did what you suggested. Was it all for naught? Just a joke, hmm? LIES?!"

The old witch looked at him and shook his head. "Do not tell me that _I _lie, Myrddin. Never, have I ever lied to you. Her future was unclear in the past. Always blurry but now…her future changes quickly."

"Then it could change again." Myrddin insisted.

She shook her head. "I had a dream from the Fates."

Myrddin roared again and the room was in an uproar. Windows broke, goblets, plates, ornaments crashed on the floor, destroyed. And Myrddin was in the middle of it all.

The _cause_ of it all.

How fucking ironic.

"Everyone-_everything_-dies Myrddin. You told her that once. That nothing-_nothing _escapes death."

"Leave." He croaked out. "Leave."

She nodded, leaving quietly.

Myrddin sunk down into his thrown. His head in his hands, elbows balanced on his knees. "Oh, Lilith," he bemoaned, "what have I done?"

* * *

That night Lilith has the dream again. Only this time it is the first part. The fire. She can see it licking at everything. Turning whatever it touched into ashes.

There was a figure in the fire. Trapped unable to get out. Her screams unheard.

In her dream Lilith is not surprised to see her own body. Her own face wrapped around the flames.

When Lilith jolts awake she is drenched in sweat. Her body feels like it is on fire. Her heart is racing wildly. She kicks the covers off of her and races to the window. She flings the window open and thrusts her head outside. The cold air cools her body instantly.

And she calms down. Only just.

Because she sniffles and then slides against down against the wall until she is sitting on the cold hard stone.

It is then and only then does she start crying. And it scares her.

Not that she is crying. She has cried before. But because she is calling out to him.

_Godric._

* * *

_  
_

_Okay, so I finally figured out how to end this. I'm not sure if it'll be good. Or even if you guys will like it but it's something that I think needs to be done._

_My Grandmother is a firm believer that you are meant die in a certain way. That God-or whomever you happen to believe in- has it planned out and that you are always meant to die that way. I don't know about any historical findings or theological findings but this was based purely on what my Grandmother told me when I was younger._

_You know until my mother politely asked her to stop scaring us. Hehehe._

_Onto my reviewers:_

_Fade to blue: Thank you so much! I agree lot of information but I figured it may as well be all in one read. Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked this chapter. I know, I'm kind of upset that she had to leave soon too. But I hope that you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

_Aurora151989: Thank you! Oh no problem. I think it'll be going back to shorter chapters though. Sorry! I hope that you still like it though. Thanks so much for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Sam: Oh my God. I didn't even know I was doing cliffhangers. I hate cliffhangers. Whenever I read a wicked story and BAM I'm hit with a cliffie I nearly want to fall over. I didn't even realize I was doing it! Lol. I'm such a hypocrite! Hehe. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Define-serenity: I loved Isabel. Like totally loved her. I thought she was wicked. I know, kind of information overload huh? Been a while since I've done anything like that. Heheh. You know I've never watched an episode of Stargate? My friends keep telling me to watch it. But I never do. Actually Merlin was sometimes called Myrddin according to some legends. I kind of wanted Myrddin to be another Eric but more laid back and not so uptight. Did it work? Thanks for mentioning you story? I freaking love your story!!!!! Oh yah, Vampires are so fascinating but I find that it's like vampire overload right now so I'm pro True Blood and True Blood only. Other than that I'm fascinated by witches. Bring back Hocus Pocus! Hehee. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Ladeesarah001: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the review!_

_Caleb's babe: Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! From right now I don't think he will go after her. Actually my story is pretty close to ending. Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Sj61: Thank you so much for giving this story a try! You know I was thinking about corssovers and how they're cool if they're done right. I'm not touching a crossover. Mainly because I don't think I'd be able to write it right. Yah Myrddin is pretty cool. An old soul. With a biting personality. Hehehe. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**_Brindalyn: Fanfiction will not allow me to review your story right now but in case you read this chapter...in response to yours I LOVED IT!!!!!!! Like really. I loved the interactions and when Eric found out it was Godric's GAH! Just...totally heart it and can't wait for more!_**

_Yours Truly_

_Books._

_P.S. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Oh and I was wondering…what do you guys think of a Stan one-shot? It wasn't the one-shot I originally had in mind but I was re-watching the Godric episodes and I gotta admit, Stan was pretty cool. So I was kind of wondering what you all would think about a Stan one-shot and how he came to hate humans so much. It will have an OC but just let me know if you guys would be interested so I can get it out of my mind! Hehehe. Thanks guys! _**_Oh and the title is taken from Isaac Newton's famous theory. So totally not mine! _**


End file.
